This invention belongs to the field of the evaluation and the tracking of the state of hydration of plant covers, and more particularly to methods that rely on the measurement of the hydric state of plant samples by optoelectronic techniques.
It has as its object a terrain optoelectronic device that makes it possible to measure the water content in a plant without impairing or destroying it, as well as an apparatus that is designed to evaluate and to track its hydric status in real time. It also has as its object a process that implements said device and said apparatus, in particular for the monitoring in real time of the state of hydration of an extensive plant cover.